gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Quinn Gaither
Description Before the FAYZ, 14-year-old Quinn (Dude) was Sam's (Brah) surfing buddy who is shown to be living near the school. Throughout the series, he goes from being traitor to fisherman. He never develops powers. Quinn (Dude) makes a journey through the series from being a coward, to an integral and influential member of the FAYZ society as head fisherman. Appearances Gone In Gone, Quinn (Dude) goes along with Sam (Brah) and Astrid to check Clifftop and the Nuclear Power Plant for Little Pete (RAINBOWZ). They find Edilio<3 trying to dig his way out of the FAYZ. To Quinn's (Dude) great annoyance, Sam (Brah) agrees to let him come along. He's among the first to find out about Sam's (Brah) powers. When Caine arrived to Perdido Beach , Quinn (Dude) betrayed his friends to join him, but eventually rejoined Sam (Brah). Quinn's (Dude) big break was in the Thanksgiving Battle. He was assigned to shoot any enemy who came to the daycare. He is said to have had a clear shot at Drake Merwin (IWHIPMYHANDBACKANDFORTH), but he couldn't make himself shoot. A little later, when the coyotes come in, Quinn (Dude) does end up shooting a few but not nearly enough. Hunger In Hunger, Quinn (Dude) reveals that he sort of has a crush on the Lana (ew), and dances with her at McClub. But he becomes very important in the FAYZ community when he start fishing. His fishing is a hint to the next book, Lies. In the battle, he finds Sam (Brah) after Drake (IWHIPMYHANDBACKANDFORTH) whips him. He takes Sam (Brah) back to the Mineshaft. Lies Quinn (Dude) is now very important to the little comunity of the FAYZ. His fishing crews, with the help of Albert (Pimp Daddy Big-Mac), eliminate the fear of starvation. They also fish the Blue Bats, which they feed to the Zekes in exchange for safe passage in to the fields. The coming of Drake/Brittney and the Human Crew's fire don't help in trying to keep Perdido Beach together, but afterwards, Quinn (Dude) and his crews manage to keep it together. BRAH Plague In Plague Quinn (Dude) plays a slightly smaller role. He is still fishing, and he learns about the flu after Pookie coughs up his lungs on the beach where Quinn (Dude) and his crews want to land, he is told by Dahra to turn back around and find shelter for himself and his crew until it is safe. This was also the time when Edilio<3 introduced the quarantine because the plague flu became too progressed in Perdido Beach. Quinn (Dude) and his crew found sanctuary at a small island at the far coast end of the FAYZ barrier. He and his fishermen built small shelters and it was later on that Brianna got to Quinn (Dude) to hand him the note from Edilio<3 to announce he bring Caine, because Edilio<3 was sick and knew that they could have a better chance at winning this battle if he were leading them, since Sam (Brah) was away. His role in the battle is very big, because he is the one to go and get Caine. He is granted the right to go fishing whenever he feels by the self appointed King Caine. Fear At the start if Fear, Quinn (Dude) and his crews are fishing quite normally but Cigar (Bradley) is taken to King Caine because he killed somebody who swung a studded baseball bat at him. He is sentenced to a full day with Penny. By the end of the day, he gouged his own eyes out. This enrages Quinn (Dude) and his fishing crews, so they go on strike until King Caine banishes Penny. When the barrier goes dark, he is put in charge by Lana (ew). A few of his fishermen try to help Caine, whose hands have been cemented. Caine's dignity is seriously damaged and he breaks most of the bones in his hands. Lana (ew) heals them. When Penny, Diana (blaaagh), Gaia and Drake (IWHIPMYHANDBACKANDFORTH) come from the mineshaft, Quinn (Dude) helps them try to kill Drake (IWHIPMYDICKBACKANDFORTH) and Penny. They end up killing Penny but Diana (blaarrgh), Gaia and Drake (IWHIPMYHANDBACKANDFORTH)go back to the mineshaft and the barrier goes lightens up. This time, it isn't opaque but clear. M Relationships Sam (Brah) Before the Fayz Quin's (Dude) "weird guy vibe," and love of surfing are reasons why Quinn (Dude) and Sam (Brah) became bestfriends. Sam (Brah) had always preferred keeping a low social profile which naturally "clicked" with Quinn (Dude), who was his "own clique." They spent their free time surfing and camping out on the beach. Gone Quinn (Dude) and Sam's (Brah) friendship is stressed during the event's of Gone. Sam (Brah) notices that Quinn's(Dude) cool laid back personality had changed when the FAYZ started. Quinn (Dude) becomes easily panicked, emotionally distraught,and passive aggressive towards others. When faced with a crisis Quinn's (Dude) cowardly nature begins to conflict with Sam's (Brah) selfless acts of bravery. Sam's (Brah) friendship with Edilio<3 further aleniates Quinn (Dude) from his bestfriend, who may have felt replaced. Quinn (Dude) becomes unsettled with the idea of Sam (Brah) the de facto leader of the FAYZ, and dislikes that Sam (Brah) appears to be running things and giving orders. After the incident when Orc (rawr) was beating Bette, Sam (Brah) look at Quinn (Dude) with pity and contempt for Quinn's (Dude) inaction. ((I love how this paragraph is copied right from Sam's (Brah) page)) When Sam (Brah) reveals his powers, Quinn (Dude) begins to see Sam (Brah) as a "freak" and their friendship dynamic changes dramatically. Quinn's (Dude) views about "Freaks" vs. "Normals" forshadow the future conflicts that will arise within Perdido Beach in later novels A lot of this angst stems from Quinn's (Dude) desire for the world to return to normal and have his best friend and old life back. Sam (Brah) and Quinn (Dude) almost come to blows when he is found with some kids from Coates who threw a rock at Little Pete (RAINBOWZ). Edilio<3 Gone Quinn (Dude) has a very confrontational attitute towards Edilio<3. Based on Edilio's<3 appearance Quinn (Dude) assumes that he is both mexican and an illegal immigrant (Edilio's<3 family is from Honduras). Edilio<3, seemingly used to this kind of prejudice, keeps calm in repsonse to Quinn's (Dude) rudeness. Alhough he is verbally hostile, his cowardly nature prevents him from picking a fight that could lead to physical violence. Through Quinn's (Dude) narrative, it is learned that Edilio's<3 "cheerfulness," "competency" and self sacrificing nature are some reasons why Quinn (Dude) despies him. Edilio's<3 growing friendship with Sam (Brah) begins to alienate Quinn (Dude) from the group. Fear In Fear Quinn (Dude) tells Lana (ew) that he is sorry for calling Edilio<3 names such as "wetback" Lana (ew) Hunger In Hunger it is shown that Quinn (Dude) and Lana (ew) have developed feelings for each other, as Lana (ew) feels she is able to tell Quinn (Dude) about the Gaiaphages control on her. However, in the next book Lies Lana (ew) reveals Quinn (Dude) stopped visiting her after she shouted at him for breaking a glass in her room. Quinn (Dude) also feels he couldn't be with her because she was much more important than him. However in Fear it is shown Quinn (Dude) is jealous of Sanjit (icantbevinced) for living with her, and when Caine was out of power at a time of crisis Lana (ew) felt Quinn (Dude) should be in charge. Quinn (Dude) was ultimately in love with Lana's (ew)dog, Patrick<33333333333, all along. Quotes Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Quotes Category:Surviors Category:No Powers Category:Male people Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Protagonist